


Naranjas

by uraweebity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraweebity/pseuds/uraweebity
Summary: «Tienes un asqueroso olor a naranjas.»





	Naranjas

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo por el OoC, es primera vez que manejo a estos personajes y ugh, escribir esto fue más impulso que otra cosa.

Altanero, idiota sin remedio, burlón y prepotente.  
Harry jamás habría descrito a Draco de otra forma; porque incluso cuando el blondo le rodeaba el torso con los brazos y hundía el rostro en su pecho, continuaba actuando como un niño mimado y caprichoso.  
—Draco —musitó, a modo de queja, pues el slytherin estaba impidiéndole continuar con su lectura.  
—¿Qué?  
Harry frunció los labios, con la sangre comenzando a arderle en cólera. Le abrazaba sin dar explicación alguna y aún así continuaba tratándole con aquel cinismo, ¿acaso no podía ser más descarado?  
—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —bufó en voz baja.  
—Tienes un asqueroso olor a naranjas.  
—Entonces suéltame.  
Malfoy negó con la cabeza. —Es mejor que respirar el aire de esta pocilga.  
¿Era un cumplido? ¿Un insulto? ¿Una queja, una declaración? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?  
No, era Draco; quien era, y siempre sería, una terrible persona.  
Pero al menos su cabeza servía para sostener libros.


End file.
